Need Names!
by Silversky161
Summary: Info described inside
1. Chapter 1

**ugh sorry that I need names (or ) again! :(**

**PM me if you want your character to have a high role in the story!**

**So basically I will be making a Fanfiction of Warriors! Fanfiction is called: The Secret Clan I made my own little universe based on Warrior cats by Erin Hunter Heres an explanation in the clans:**

**Foxclan**** - **_live east between Wolfclan and Hawkclan. These cats are unique by their abilities to move silently at night and be as fast as the wind. With their thick fur and pads they can move easily through the brambles and braken._

**Wolfclan ****- **_live west from Foxclan and Otter clan. These cats are strong and loyal they stick to each other and help one another like a pack they stick to each other and rarely help outsiders._

**Otterclan ****- **_live beside the lake are north of Hawkclan and Wolfclan. These cats can move between the water with slick ease, with their sleek, thick fur they are immune to the coldness. They are friendly and helpful they are the most likely to help out a clan._

**Hawkclan ****- **_ live south of Otterclan and Foxclan. These cats are quick and can jump amazing heights. They can jump from behind with no sound and are amazing attackers from the mountains these cats are secretive but yet friendly to the other clans they work as peacekeepers for the_ them

**Just a quick little description of them so the clans have special powers (not technically "POWERS") of the clan they are named for. So hope you guys can help me out I appreciate it!**

**Also the main character is Blazeheart she feels different from the rest of Foxclan 3 other cats from the clans feel the same way somehow they meet and all decide to find out why. They discover something about a lost clan: The Secret Clan. Will they find out? Or die trying?**

**I still haven't decided which names the others will be so I hope someone suggests something! XD**

**Again thank you very much!**

**Silversky~**


	2. FoxClan

**Ok heres FoxClan! Tell me if I missed anyone! Thanks so much for sending all of those wonderful chracters/names! It helped alot! I'm doing Wolfclan next!**

**~FoxClan~**

**Leader -** Russetstar~ A bushy ginger and white tom has blue eyes

**Deputy -** Roseheart ~ A ginger cream she-cat

**Medicine cat -** Quietstem ~ Small dark gray tabby she-cat with a light gray underbelly, has yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

**Warriors -**

Ravenclaw- Dark brown tom ,almost black, with a silver chest and pale green eyes

_Apprentice: Chasepaw_

Briarpool- Brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a silver muzzle

Speckleheart- Ice-white she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes

Bluehide- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and a striped black tail

Featherhead- Feathery pale silver tabby tom with grey stripes and yellow eyes

Skychase- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and white-hooked claws

_Apprentice: Applepaw_

Bravetail- Pale golden, almost white, young tom with pale silver spots and yellow eyes

Raveneyes (senior warrior) - Pure black tom with white tail tip and blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Echopaw_

Redclaw - Dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Nightshade - Black tom with white forepaws and muzzle and yellow eyes

Oakstripe ~ A reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Rippleheart - Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Ferntail - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Spiderfang - Black and white tom with piercing amber eyes.

Talonclaw - Large, dark gray tabby tom with unusually long claws and icy blue eyes

**Apprentices -**

Echopaw ~ A black tom with ginger flecks

Applepaw ~ A ginger she-cat with white paws has blue eyes

Mosspaw ~ A silver she-cat with green eyes

Chasepaw ~ A orange tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens** **-**

Cherryfall ~ A cream furred tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Blazekit and Daisykit)

Breezetail ~ A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (having Oakstripes kits)

Fireflower - Small, thickly-furred, ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, and light blue eyes (Kits Cinderkit,Stormkit, and Scorchkit)

**Elders -**

Scarface ~ A old black tom with a withered/scarred face

Blind and is losing hearing


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow**** queen daughter of hades: **please explain your character

**NightmareTheFoxWitch:**FoxClan is all done with taking in characters maybe WolfClan? Also no sufixes like dream cats do not use that for suffixes (not saying you have to change it all I'll just have a different suffix in the story because of some trolls)

**Also guys I noticed some of the characters kind of had a mary/suish kind of appearance (not trying to be mean!) So I'm going to write down the things that I don't allow in my story and some cat genetics.**

**Cat**** Genetics:**

Cats MUST MUST have white fur to have blue eyes

Cats that are all white and have blue eyes have an 80% chance of being deaf

Tortoiseshell toms are impossible in the wild

(I just put the basics of things that most writers tend to get wrong)

**Prefixes and Suffixes: **

* Moon - Moons are sacred to the cats example: Moonstone and The Moonpool I don't think the cats would name their kit that. (Moonflower was a mistake the Erins made)

* Unacceptable suffixes/prefixes - Lunar,Oblivion,Plasma,Knife,Candy etc cats do not know what these things are therefore how can they name their kit that?

* Death/Skull/Blood this is just stupid I don't think a queen after delivering her wonderful bundle of joy wants to name them Death or Skull -_-

* Dream an unacceptable suffix aswell none of the Erins have used it and dreams are interpretations for the medicine cats to interpret from.

**Pelt Description:**

Ok this is a very easy thing to do just first of I'll list the existing kinds of Pelts and eye colors

* Golden eyes are possible!

* yellow eyes. * Tortoiseshell she-cat (only no tortie toms!)

* green eyes. * Golden tabby/ginger/cream furred

* blue eyes. * Silver/gray/blue-gray/white

* amber eyes. * brown/dark ginger/brown reddish

And yeah I think I might of missed something but I just listed the basic. So to make a non mary sueish description

Example:

Blazeheart: I ginger cream furred she-cat with amber eyes

Simple right?! A bad description is like this:

Blazeheart: A shiny ginger cream furred she-cat cat with vividly shining amber eyes

No.

How hard is it just to say: has amber eyes?

How hard is it to say: a ginger cream furred?

Ok? This is easy stuff! I hope this helped you guys and yes I may have changed some of your guys descriptions because I didn't like them and it sounded Mary-sueish! So again hope this helps I am just trying to help I don't want to fight.

Silversky~


	4. WolfClan

**Again tell me if I miss anybody because there was somemany names to keep track of! XD But anyway thanks again for all the names and characters!**

**Silversky ~**

**WolfClan**

**Leader **** -** Thornstar ~ A golden brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy **** -** Shadetuft ~ A dark gray tom with white paws and underbelly has blue eyes

**Medicine cat **** -** Ravenpool ~ A black tom with a white chest

**Warriors **** -**

Smokesky ~ Dark, smoky grey she cat with green eyes.

Pineshadow ~ Completely black she cat with pine-green eyes

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Rowanfur ~ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Marshtail ~ Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Blossompaw_

Badgerstrike - black and white tom with green eyes.(Mate is Snowpelt, kits are Juniperpaw and Whitepaw.)

Dewpool - dark gray and white she-cat (Littermate Snowpelt)

Grayfang - A long gray furred tom with long teeth and claws

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Brightleaf - Pretty, long-haired, dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, and bright, leaf-green eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Nightstripe - Skinny, dark gray tabby tom, half of his face is ginger tabby, with one blueish green eye and one blue eye.

Iceshade - White she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice, Juniperpaw_

Sharpfur - A dark brown spiky furred tabby tom

Fleetclaw - Large brown and white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Whitepaw_

**Apprentices **** -**

Blossompaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with unusually long claws and has amber eyes

Swiftpaw - Thickly-muscled,lean,black and white tom with dark green eyes

Juniperpaw - orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Whitepaw - white she-cat with black tipped tail and forepaws

Nightpaw - Completely black she cat with one dark blue eye and one dark green.

Darkpaw - sleek black she cat with amber eyes ; has short fur and soft pads

**Queens **** -**

Gingerwing-Ginger she cat with light blue eyes (Kits: Firekit and Mosskit)

**Elders **** -**

Bristletail - a ragged gray tom

Losing hearing

One-foot - a brown tom with a lost paw

Losing eyesight and is deaf

Yellowfeather - A old golden she-cat with amber eyes


	5. OtterClan

**Otterclan **

**Leader **** -** Sharkstar ~ A sleek gray tom with many battle scars has amber eyes

**Deputy **** -** Pebbleheart ~ Brown and white she-cat

**Medicine cat **** -** Lakewing ~ Blue-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Warriors **** -**

Silvermist ~ Light silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Reedfang ~ Ginger tom with green eyes

Stormbreeze ~ Gray she-cat with black stripes and midnight blue eyes

_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Mudleap ~ A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Puddlefoot ~ Silver tom with a white underbelly has green eyes

Sweetrose ~ Small, fluffy, orange-and-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

Rushingleap ~ silver-gray and white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Rockpaw_

Reedlake ~ brown tabby tom with one white paw has green eyes

Leafstem ~ Light brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Whisperpaw_

Troutfur ~ mottled dark gray tom

Sunstrike ~ bright ginger tom has green eyes

_Apprentices, Willowpaw _

Cloverfern ~ silver tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and underbelly has pale green eyes

Blacksky ~ pure black she-cat with white specks

Marshslip ~ sleek dark brown tabby tom

Stoneleap ~ light gray tom with darker stripes has yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Bluegrass ~ blue-gray she-cat with white paws

**Apprentices **** -**

Whisperpaw ~ light grey she-cat with black markings and paws

Lilypaw ~ pale silver she-cat

Rockpaw ~ Dark brown tom with green eyes

Maplepaw ~ Spiky-furred, orange-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Willowpaw ~ Fluffy gray tortoiseshell she-cat with large, leaf-green eyes

**Queens **** - **

Rivershine ~ light silver she-cat with dark flecks (Kits: Marshkit,and Fogkit Mate: Troutfur)

Smallminnow ~ small brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Kit: Larkkit Mate: Mudleap )

Fallowsong ~ cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Reedlake Kits: Rockpaw and Lilypaw)

Duckfeather - yellow-brown she-cat with dark amber eyes (Mate: Rushingleap Kits: Lightkit, Stormkit, Owlkit, and Thrushkit)

**Kits ****-**

Fogkit ~ Musky pale silver tom with green eyes

Marshkit ~ dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Larkkit ~ fluffy light brown tom

Lightkit ~ Soft white tom with yellow eyes

Stormkit ~ dark silver-gray tom with amber eyes.

Owlkit ~ brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Thrushkit ~ pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders **** -**

Newtclaw ~ old ragged brown tom (Losing eyesight)

Tornear ~ spiky silver furred she-cat has amber eyes


End file.
